


One More Chance

by greatveiledbear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just some musings, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/pseuds/greatveiledbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide not to give up.</p>
<p>(Aka a few musings inspired partly by Undertale and partly by my own life right now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

It’s been a long day, and you’re very, very tired. The sunlight feels wonderful on your face. It’s been too long since you felt the sun. 

There is peace now. 

Tomorrow will be different. Tomorrow, the monsters will leave the underground, and find out why you thought it was a good idea to throw yourself down that hole in the first place. You lost your faith in humanity so completely that you wanted to leave it—leave everything—forever. But the monsters aren’t humans, and maybe they can do better. 

Before, you wouldn’t have had much hope. A lot of the monsters are hopelessly naïve. Papyrus, Greater and Lesser Dog, the Royal Guards, even Asgore…they all believe in happy endings. They all believe it’s possible to live peacefully and happily without something coming along and messing it up, like something always does. And maybe it’s stupid, but you’re starting to believe that too. 

After all, how much determination did you need to get through the Underground? How many times did you have to go through the same fight, battle the same monsters again and again, keep going forward when everything in you wanted to go back? Wanted to run back to the door in Snowdin Forest and beg Toriel to let you in, promise not to leave ever again? But you didn’t do that. You kept going, and hoping, and somehow you got past all of them—Undyne, who wanted to kill you (and did, so many times, you’ll never forget the feeling of a spear going through your chest); Mettaton, who tried to stop you in so many ways (game show music and flames will haunt your dreams); Asgore, who didn’t want to fight but knew he had to (the feeling of a knife piercing fur will never leave you now, even though you had to, even though you had no choice but to fight back). But you stayed determined, and you got through it, you got through everything, and maybe you and the monsters can do the same thing on the surface this time around. 

Maybe you can make your own enough. 

Maybe you can keep each other safe and loved and warm. 

Maybe you can keep the peace forever. 

You know it’s unlikely. You know a human with a gun will wreck it soon enough, that another war will start, that monsters will die. But if there’s even the slightest hope of that not happening, don’t you have to try? Don’t you have to work towards that impossible hope against all odds? Don’t you have to stay determined and make things work like you’ve learned to do, with peace and talking to people and refusing to fight whenever you can possibly avoid it?

Well. Maybe you don’t have to. 

But you’ve got just enough hope to give it one more shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I believe this, but here it is.


End file.
